


Tale#3: The Interview

by Rexotec



Series: SCP Foundation Files - Overwatch [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Hanzo is very angry at not being angry, Interview, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexotec/pseuds/Rexotec
Summary: The Foundation wishes to test SCP-714's interesting abilities. Zenyatta is content to oblige, if only to fulfill a request of an anxious brother...Hanzo, in the meantime, is more afraid than ever...





	Tale#3: The Interview

Zenyatta slowly walked down with Mahant into the massive elevator. He watched as the scientist pushed a button on the console, and the platform gave a sickening lurch before settling down.

“One of our agents cut the suspension cables during a breach. The elevator’s a little battered from the fall”.

“You haven’t gotten it repaired or replaced?”

“Budget’s been a little tight keeping the ‘skip’ down there”.

Zenyatta said nothing else for the ride down. It took a few minutes to reach the Containment Zone.

He was escorted through several rooms before asked to wait in one of the interview rooms while they went and fetched SCP-076.

It wasn’t long before they arrived. The door opened and about four guards stepped through, followed by two men in orange jumpsuits nervously holding onto…

So this was Hanzo.

The Omnic hadn’t realised how tall he was… and all horns and teeth…

The demon looked down at him, snarling as he sat across the table. One of the guards handed Zenyatta a device, before they all started to move back out of the room.

“Have fun with the ugly fuck”, one of them called before leaving, eliciting a deep growl from 76.

They were now alone.

“You needn’t worry about the collar”, he said, deactivating it. He watched as the device was immediately ripped off, along with the handcuffs.

“My name is Zenyatta, and I’m here just to talk with you. This isn’t an interview”.

He reached his hand out to shake his hand, and was met with a hiss.

“I don’t _need_ your company”, the demon snapped back.

“Hanzo”, he said.

The reaction was obvious, and what he needed. Hanzo leapt across the table, his face contorted in rage. Quickly, Zenyatta reached out and grabbed his arm, just as a shadowy black blade materialised in its grip. He watched the demon freeze up, panting as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“What… What did you _do?”_

Zenyatta gently pointed to the orb floating around his head, making him jerk back.

“It is just to keep you calm”.

_“…Take it_ _away”._

“I think you should sit down for now”.

He stared at the Omnic for a few seconds, unsure, before eventually returning back to his seat, the blade vanishing into thin air.

“Now then, Hanzo, would you like to ask me anything?”

Hanzo stared blankly for a few seconds.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta. I am a Shambali monk”.

He clearly wasn’t satisfied with that answer.

_“What_ are you?” He asked, more harshly this time.

“I am an Omnic. I was manufactured in an Omnium Core and achieved sentience 20 years ago”.

 The monk continued to answer a few more mundane questions before deciding to move on.

“Now… how are you feeling today?”

Hanzo glared at him.

_“Annoyed”._

“And why is that?”

“You dragged me out here for _this?”_

“You would rather be left alone in your cell?”

“Yes”, the demon responded, a little too quickly.

Zenyatta moved on.

“May I ask why you think they put you here?”

“Because they’re _scared_ of me”, Hanzo immediately replied with satisfaction. Pride, even.

“And why are they scared of you?”

“Because I _killed_ their soldiers. Their _scientists._ Their _slaves”._

“…And why did you kill them?”

“They were _weak._ They thought they could stop something like _me?_ They thought they could keep something like _me?_ In a place like _this?”_

The Omnic paused. He knew Mahant wanted him to push Hanzo’s limits, and he couldn’t start asking proper questions until they’d tested this.

“…But you are still here. Why?”

He saw the demon try to comprehend the question, frowning as he tried to answer. He stared at the orb surrounding his head, trying to understand what it was doing.

“I… I don’t…”

The monk moved on, not wanting to let him linger on the question without anger to shield him. He only realised now that he’d put Hanzo in an extremely vulnerable position.

“Have you ever regretted killing someone?”

_“No”._

Zenyatta took another moment again to pause. The ‘no’ had been quite definite…

“…Not even Genji?”

The look on his face changed from confusion to shock, and to torment _._

“…I… …it was… …I was… …how do you…”

Hanzo looked like he’d just been slapped across the face. The Omnic watched as he began to shiver, hanging his head to avoid his gaze.

“…Take it off… please”.

“Do you need me to remove the orb?”

The demon grimaced, not wanting to repeat it.

“I just have a few more questions”, Zenyatta replied. “Though… they’re not from me, and I feel it would not be fair for you rendered unable to respond”.

Something akin to disgust flashed over Hanzo’s face for a split second before he weakly nodded. He was _afraid._

“These are from Genji”, the monk replied, the orb vanishing.

“From… from _Genji?”_ Hanzo demanded, recovering quickly.

“He wants to know how you are”.

_“Why?”_

“Because he’s worried about you. He’s worried that you’re being treated poorly down here”.

The demon snorted, trying to cover up something else.

“Why would _he_ care?”

“Because, and he told me to say this, he knows how hard you are trying. And he finds it unfair when he spends half the time you did under quarantine and is suddenly let go. And then he, I quote, ‘gets to eat pizza and play videogames and receive free hugs’. I can confirm this”.

“Hmph, it sounds like something _he_ would do”.

“…He wants to talk with you”.

Hanzo snapped back to full attention, glaring at Zenyatta.

“If I ever see that _wretch_ again, I will _tear him limb from limb”._

“…Genji has forgiven you, Hanzo”.

He heard him snarl at the mention of his name, but nothing else.

“Don’t be _ridiculous”._

“It is true. He wants you to be able to join him, despite your differences”.

_“Despite_ our differences…” the demon mocked back.

“Despite your differences, yes. He knows you can’t sustain this level of pacifism for so long… but the Foundation can help with that”.

Hanzo glared at him, saying nothing.

“They don’t like to admit it, but they have trouble handling some of the more _dangerous_ Keter-Class SCPs”.

“Like me?” The demon sneered.

“Yes, like you. Believe it or not, there are other SCPs in this facility that are as dangerous as you are. Your brother thinks it would be prudent to offer your services to the Foundation, to help contain these other SCPs”.

There was an ominous pause.

“And he thinks the Foundation will give me something in return?”

“Yes, he does”.

“…and if not?”

“…Then I hope the displacement of your hostility will be enough. You are guaranteed to get at least some more time out of your cell”.

Hanzo looked conflicted. Doubt and resentment were clear in his eyes, but there was hope as well.

“…Very well”.

“Would you like me to tell them?”

The demon nodded.

“Then I suppose this is goodbye for now. I hope we will see each other soon”.

 Zenyatta slowly got up out of his chair, and left the room.


End file.
